Lonely
by Psycho Pixie202
Summary: All the cullens go hunting but esme. renesmee is staying at charlies, so bella decides to stay with esme. why does esme look so sad? Will bella find out? rated T coz im Paranoid. please read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review to tell me if you like it or not. Also if you think I should continue. Well here it is. **

Bella POV

Edward and I where lying in our bed waiting for Renesmee to wake up when

We were attacked by a Pixie! "Bella!" the pixie (that only now I had

Identified as Alice) trilled. Seeing the looks of horror on our faces she

laughed. Edward sighed and then said "and for what reason are you

annoying us at" he paused for half a second to glance at the clock ''7:00 in

the morning" I looked at Alice waiting for an answer "we are going hunting"

she stated smugly. "Since when has that become a family activity" I asked.

"Since we are going where ever we are going

"Alice explained. I groaned. Knowing Alice she wasn't going to tell any one

where we where going till we had reached the unknown destination. "so get

up and get dressed ill go and wake nessie " she opened his

mouth to argue but alice cut him of saying "don't bother argueing, your not

going to win" he growled instead. Alice paused in the door way saying

"Your outfits are on the end of your bed" I grimaced fearing what outfit

That Alice had picked out for me. My outfit was a pair of black and white

converse, grey skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with fly on written in silver

across the front of it. I sighed in relief it could have been worse. Edward was

wearing black skate shoes, dark blue denim jeans, and a black button up

shirt. " skate shoes" I asked raising my eye brows. That was so not Edward..

"Alice will be Alice" Edward sighed as Alice and Renesmee walked through

the door. "ready to go" Alice asked but I ignored her holding my arms out

for Renesmee who was standing next to her aunt still looking half asleep.

She walked forwards into my arms and I pulled her up into a hug burring my

face in her hair. "Morning mum" she mumbled. "Morning nessie "I

Murmured into her hair. "lets go already" Alice said impatiently.

I picked up Renesmee and we headed vampire speed to wards the

House. When we arrived Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper

Where waiting in the lounge room. Although the TV was on nobody

Seemed to be watching it. as we entered the room jasper came and

Stood beside Alice. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett all turned to

Look at us. "You guys could have kept it down a bit last night, you

kept Nessie from a good nights sleep. Emmett joked. I glared at him,

but Renesmee just laughed and said "they weren't to loud" and we all

Laughed. Alice cleared her throat impatiently tying to get our

Attention unsuccessfully. "A little impatient today are we, did jasper

Have better thing to do last night" said Emmett raising his eyebrows

Suggestively. Alice snarled and Rosalie smacked him over the back of

The head. Alice clapped her hands twice to get our Attention. "ok " she

Continued "I have set up a hunting trip for the family, we leave in an

Hour so we can be back by noon in 2 days". " yeah" Emmett said

Punching the air with his fist. "Why" he asked and a puzzled look

Spread across his face. Rosalie did a face palm. "What do I do while

you guys hunt?" Renesmee asked. "You are going to stay at grandpas

house, and you have to eat his food" I told her. She pulled a face but

nodded. Esme raised her head and looked at Alice and quietly and said

"I hunted yesterday, so ill stay". Jasper frowned at Esmes emotions.

"you sure" Alice asked letting concern colour her tone. "of course, my

garden needs my attention and the washing needs doing, ill keep my

self busy" she said quietly. Renesmee pressed her hand against my

neck and replayed Esmes speech. "nothings wrong" I told her.

Renesmee frowned but said nothing. "ill stay to I havnt seen Charlie or

ages, I really should catch up with him" I said quickly glancing at

Esme. "ok "Alice muttered "lets go we are taking my porche and the

Mercedes". I went and sat on the couch next to Esme as we watched

our family leave the room and into the chosen cars. Renesmee smiled

and said "grandma Esme will you come to grandpas with mum and I".

"well …"Esme paused unsure so I smilled and nodded at her. "of

course nessie" she finished. " are you all packed?" I asked her. " yes

mummy" she answered " can we take your Ferrari?" she paused to look

at me with bambi eyes "please" " ok" I agreed smiling. " lets go "

Renesmee said excitedly. Esme and I laughed and we all headed out to

my car.

**Ok did you like it? please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue writing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so long to update I had a writers block and sorry if this chapter is not as good as the last one coz my writers block is still up but **

**I'm trying to work around it. If you have any ideas for the next chapter **

**Please share. Anyway heres the chapter. Enjoy! **

Chapter 2

Bella POV.

When I pulled up at Charlie's he was waiting for us. He walked over and held his arms out to Renesmee, who jumped into them. "Morning Bella" he said after putting Renesmee down. "Hello Esme". "Hey Dad" I said hugging him. "Good morning Charlie" Esme said politely. "Come in" Charlie exclaimed. "I hope you don't mind but we are in a bit of a hurry" Esme said apology written all over her face. "No problem" Charlie replied his excitement unstoppable "nessie and I will go to la push with Jake later". "Yeah mums don't worry, we'll be fine" Renesmee assured me. "Grandpa and I will have heaps of fun" "ok" I agreed. "Bye dad bye nessie" I said as Esme and I hopped into the car. When we drove home nobody spoke and the silence was killing me. I really only had three options that I was willing to consider. One: do nothing (by far the easiest option) two: start conversation (very difficult coz I had no idea what to say) three: beg for Esme to say something (by far the most embarrassing because Alice would see it in her visions and Edward would see it in her mind and then they would tell everyone else and then Emmett and jasper would tease me and oh god I sounded like a 5 year old). I pulled into my parking spot in the Cullen's garage. I had to find out why Esme had looked so sad and Jasper hadn't been happy with the emotions that she had been feeling. I followed Esme into the lounge room and we both sat down. I couldn't stand the silence so I chose option two: start a conversation, as it also might help me find out why she seemed so miserable. "Do you remember the first time I came here?" I asked Esme.

START FLASHBACK.

The house was time less grace full and probably hundreds of years old. It was painted a soft white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. My truck was the only car in sight. I could hear the river close by hidden by the obscurity of the forest. "Wow". "You like it" he smiled. It has a certain charm. He pulled the end of my pony tail and chuckled. "Ready" he asked. "Not even a little bit, let's go" I tried to laugh but it seemed to get stuck in my throat. I smoothed my hair nervously. "You look lovely" he said taking my hand easily, without thinking about it. We walked through the deep shade up to the porch. I knew he could feel my tension; his thumb rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand. He opened the door for me. The inside was even more surprising, less predictable, than the exterior. It was very bright, very open and very large.

This must have been originally several rooms but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space. The back south facing wall had been entirely replaced by glass, and beyond the shade of the cedars the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving stair case dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high beamed ceiling, the wooden floors and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white. Waiting to greet us, standing just to the left of the door on a raised proportion of the floor, by a grand piano, were Edwards parents. I'd seen dr. Cullen before, of course, but I couldn't help but be struck by his youth, his outrageous perfection. At his side was Esme, I assumed, the only one of the family I had never seen before. She had the same pale beautiful features as the rest of them. Something about her heart shaped face, her billows of soft caramel colored hair reminded me of the ingénues of the silent movie era. She was small slender, yet less angular, more rounded than the rest. They were both dressed casually in light coloured clothes that matched the insides of the house. They smiled in welcome, but made no move to approach us. Trying not to frighten me I guessed.

END FLASHBACK

Esme laughed "yes Carlisle and I were so careful not to frighten you". I smiled "Alice however…" "Wasn't" Esme finished.

START FLASHBACK

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked but nobody answered, as they just appeared at the top of the wide stair case. " Hey Edward" Alice called enthusiastically. She ran down the stairs, a streak of black hair and white skin, coming to a grace full stop in front of me. Carlisle and Esme shot warning glances at me but I liked it. It was natural, for her anyway. " Hi Bella" Alice said and she bounced forwards to kiss my cheek. If Carlisle and Esme had looked cautious before they now looked staggered.

END FLASHBACK

" It shocked me but I liked it she was being herself" I said softly. "When I met you it was like meeting a fairy tale, snow white in the flesh". Esme laughed "then Edward played on the piano for you he's very good". "yes he played your favorite song" I remembered "then mine". Esme smiled lost in a memory, so I let my mind drift back to the first time I was in Edwards's bedroom.

START FLASH BACK

"My room" he informed me opening the last door and pulling me through. His room faced south, with a wall sized window like the great room below.

The whole back side of the house must be glass. His view looked down on the winding Sol Duc River, across the untouched forest to the Olympic mountain range. The mountains were much closer than I would have believed. The western wall was completely covered with shelf after shelf of CDs. His room was better stocked than a music store. In the corner was a sophisticated looking sound system, the kind I would be afraid to touch because I would be sure to break something. There was no bed just a wide and inviting black leather sofa. The floor was covered with a thick golden carpet and the walls were hung with a slightly darker shade.

His eyes dissected my expression and his forehead creased. "You're still waiting for the running and screaming part aren't you?" I guessed. A faint smile touched his lips and he nodded. "I hate to burst your bubble, but you're really not as scary as you think you are. I don't find you scary at all actually" I lied casually. He stopped, raising his eyebrows in blatant disbelief. Then he flashed a wide wicked smile. "You really shouldn't have said that" he chuckled. He growled a low sound in the back of his throat, his lips curled back over his perfect teeth. I backed away from him glaring. "You wouldn't". I didn't see him leap at me it was much to fast. I only found myself suddenly air borne and then we crashed into the sofa knocking it against the wall, all the wile his arms formed a iron cadge of protection around me, I was bare jostled. But I was still gasping as I tried to right myself. He wasn't having that, he curled me into a ball against his chest, holding me more secure than iron chains. I glared at him in alarm but he seemed well in control, his jaw relaxed and his eyes bright only with humor.

"You were saying" he growled playfully. "That you are a very terrifying monster" I said my sarcasm marred a bit by my breathless voice. "Much better" he approved.

END FLASHBACK

I laughed at how fragile I used to be. Esme smiled fondly at me. I looked at the clock it was 8:00 in the morning. That meant two things. 1. Renesmee would be wakening now. 2 I only had one day to find out what was wrong with Esme.

**I hope you liked it. Please review. All ideas for the next Chapter welcome. **


	3. AN

**Help please I don't know what to write in the next chapter. Can you please help. I really don't know any thing to put in the next chapter. If there are any suggestions at all please tell me. I really don't want to end this story so soon. **

**Thanks **

**PsychoPixie202 **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Previously **_

I looked at the clock; it was 8:00 in the morning. This meant two things. One Renesmee would be waking up now and two I only had one ay left to find out what was wrong with Esme.

Bella POV.

Both Esme and I were silent as if waiting for the other to speak first. I sighed realizing that for once Esme was quite content in staying silent like this. So it was left up to me to make the decision. I decided that maybe I should sit here and let her decide for herself weather or not she sighed to tell me what was wrong instead of me forcing it out of her (which was my other option). But I was really running out of time, I really needed to take it from more of a direct approach. What on earth was I going to do walk up to her and say tell what's wrong or ill kill you, or oh Esme why are you so sad? (I personally preferred to killing one), or Esme why are you so sad now or else (I also considered this one but decided it was to threatening). "Hey Esme said slowly. She turned towards me, "yes Bella" she replied. Her face had that faraway, miserable look on it. "What's up you've seemed really out of it these past couple of days?" I winced at how lame the words sounded. 'Oh nothing" Esme said quickly, "don't worry" Then her voice turned strangely bitter "nobody else ever does these days". What did she mean by that we all loved Esme. "No Esme!" I exclaimed in horror. "We all love you and care about your feelings, of course I would worry, and we all would!". "Whatever" she brushed it off and turned away. Then it clicked a way to get Esme to tell me without me forcing it out of her. If I could somehow make her angry she might just blurt the whole thing out with little effort from me. But how would I make her mad. Esme was one of the easiest going, calm people I had ever met in my entire life. She wasn't selfish and always put others before herself. I sat there staring at Esme in shock and surprise. I felt as though a puzzle piece had just clicked into place. That was the problem. I thought about our family. It was always jasper, Emmett, Edward, and sometimes Carlisle. Then Alice, Rosalie, and me. Esme didn't seem to fit in any where or with any one. She wasn't sick or ill, she was lonely. She didn't have anybody like the rest of us had, like Carlisle had the boys in the rare times that he was home but Esme didn't work and she didn't seem to fit in with us girls. Why hadn't I thought of this before. I had just wasted almost two days. I realized the problem it was just too obvious. I needed more time. Luckily just as I was stuck for ideas to get Esme out of the rooms I could call Alice, Esme stood up and wandered outside to tend to her garden. I quickly reached over and grabbed the phone to call Alice. Knowing Alice she probably already knew every thing so I wouldn't have to waste any time explaining everything to her. I heard a clicking noise as Alice answered.

Alice: hey Bella

Me: hi um where are you guys now?

Alice: we where going to leave now but we are now staying a little longer now. So we will be home tomorrow lunchtime.

Me: oh thank you so much Alice, I owe you so so so so much.

Alice: don't worry about it. Oop's Edwards coming I got to go. Bye.

Me: err bye.

I raised my eyebrows in confusion, Alice seemed to be in to much of a hurry. From her it was very unusual behavior. Especially when her only excuse was that Edward was coming. Was she not allowed to talk to me. Calm down, I thought. You're getting all worked up over nothing. You need to relax and concentrate on Esme and her problems, not something Alice ( who was very very far away) was doing ( r plotting with her evil master mind). I quickly steered my thoughts in another direction. Now what was I to do to make Esme admit what was wrong. Although I was almost positive Esme was lonely, I still had to check incase I had everything wrong. I didn't want to upset her. Although she was a very kind and easy going person she had seemed to be a little emotionally unstable lately so it may be …… "That's it!" I gasped out loud. Jumping to a conclusion might help to get her a bit angry then throw in the question. This was going to be all too easy. Something just had to go wrong.

**Sorry it took so long to write ive been so busy lately. I hope you all enjoy it. Im really sorry if any of you wanted Bella to find out everything and help Esme this chapter, but I really don't want to stop writing this story and when the problem is solved the story is over. Well please please review. ( check my profile as I will be posting all the news about my stories there). **


End file.
